


Have You Lived?

by dedevian-t (ADotBurrna)



Series: Kamski is my Famski [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADotBurrna/pseuds/dedevian-t
Summary: "So there you were, assisting the CEO of one of the most well succeeded companies in the whole world, following him around with a pile of papers for him to look at once you both got to his office."





	Have You Lived?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so, a few notes on this... Since people complained on my last fic about the formatting of the dialogue I wrote this with quotation marks, even though I don't really like them. Also, I got carried away cause I am a Kamski fucker and I loved writing that. This story is happening way before Elijah left Cyberlife so he still looks like a big nerd, consider that when you're reading this. Anyway, thank you for clicking and enjoy this mess.

You were working on Cyberlife as Elijah Kamski's assistant for a while now. You remembered well how the man tried to refuse you, saying that having an android as an assistant would be better. " _Let's keep this human_ ", one of Kamski's associates said while you just stood there nervously, watching as his eyes analyzed you from head to toe — like one of his androids would do.

So there you were, assisting the CEO of one of the most well succeeded companies in the whole world, following him around with a pile of papers for him to look at once you both got to his office.

You entered the elevator with him, standing by his side in silence, trying your best not to look at him while in there. You knew now, after the few months working with him, that he was a good person but with a big ego. You've heard too many stories and saw a lot by yourself of your genius boss. You were tired of hearing how Cyberlife was the realization of his dream, that came after a lot of hard work. But you were also tired to see how egocentric he could be when he wanted to. He was smart; you knew it, he knew it, the whole world knew it, so you wouldn't dare start a conversation with him ever. You weren't dumb, no, you were pretty smart yourself, but still you couldn't compare your knowledge with his, so everyday was a quiet day at work. You only talked when necessary, to ask him to sign something, or to warn him about some compromise, but nothing more than that.

You would forget how your voice sounded sometimes due to how little you talked now. Even conversations with your workmates were rare too, which made things even worse.

And yet, with all of that, you found yourself growing fond of him. You've seen his egocentric side, but you've also seen his nicer side. You kept remembering sometimes how you caught him crying on his office after a frustrating work day, how you though he would scold you for entering his office without knocking this time, and how soft his voice sounded that day.

" _You can take the rest of the day off, Y/N. Have a nice day._ ", he had said, tired and seemingly beaten

You though about saying something, comforting him, but you thought it was too much. He wouldn't enjoy you barging in on his personal life and his feelings, so you just said a soft ' _thank you, sir_ ' and left.

But that wasn't the only time you've seen his more calm and nice side. You actually were used to getting to work and seeing a cup of coffee on top of your table, just the way you liked it. The first time this happened, there was a _post-it_ note attached to it saying " _Heard you complaining about not being able to get your coffee the other day because you're always in a rush to get here. Thought I'd help you with that. –E.K._ ". The only days you would arrive at work and not see your coffee there were the days where he had too much to do, but other than that, there was always a nice cup of coffee on your table, just for you.

You found it ridiculous, but you couldn't stop yourself from thinking you had a crush on your boss. You would dismiss the idea immediately once it went through yout mind, but sometimes you would catch yourself getting into this idea. That was one of those moments. You were there on the elevator with him, trying your best to keep good posture in front of him, but wondering what would be like to have the one and only Elijah Kamski in love with you. As much as your mind wondered on those romantic paths a lot, you would enter some dark areas of your mind once you managed to get too deep on your daydreams. You could feel your breath get heavier as you thought about his hands holding you, his blue eyes that you grew to admire looking at you with desire.

And that was your cue to stop whatever you were thinking about and focus on the present. He was right beside you, you shouldn't do that. You shouldn't do that ever, actually, but it was not like you could control your mind that well. As you fixed your posture to look more professional, your mind went from it's dark parts to it's idiot part. The thought that he could read your mind right now ended making you give a small smile at your silliness. He could be a genius, but was still human.

Still, the curiosity got over you. He couldn't read minds, but maybe he could read your body language. You couldn't know if you did something weird while daydreaming about him, so you turned your eyes slightly to look at him, trying to see if he had any reaction, and — to your surprise — you could see his blue eyes looking back at you.

You turned your gaze immediately, trying your best to not look surprised or scared that he noticed something, and couldn't be more grateful for something than when the elevator doors opened. You were the first one to leave, walking towards his office in a hurry. You entered without check if he was walking behind you, putting the pile of papers on his desk, hearing the doors closing and noticing him going behind his desk to sit on his chair. He took the papers, giving them a quick look, before finally saying something.

"All of these are for next week, right?" his blue eyes gazed over to you, making it hard to keep your composure

"Yes, sir."

He kept silent for a few seconds before putting the papers away and crossing his arms on top of his desk. "Do I have anything in 2 to 3 hours that I'm forgetting of?"

"No, your only compromise today is that meeting with your associates at 5 PM." You promptly said, seeing him nod

"Can I talk to you for a second, Y/N?"

"Sure, sir."

He gestured for you to sit down in front of him and you did as you were told, frowning with his attitude. You couldn't know if that was nice Kamski or egocentric Kamski, you just had to wait and see. Elijah looked at you for a few seconds, seeming to try to find the right words. You could se as a smile formed at the corner of his lips once he realized he didn't know how to say what he wanted. Part of you caught on fire with that, while the other part screamed for you to stop.

"You see, you've been working here for a while now..." he started, not making eye contact with you "And... Wow, this is ridiculous."

You frowned at his words and just waited, feeling yourself getting nervous as you looked at him stumbling on his words. It didn't look like him to be hesitant, he usually did what he wanted without thinking much about anything. You always thought he was way too impulsive, it was one of his traits, so seeing him hesitate and stutter seemed out of the ordinary.

"Forget it. It was nothing." he finally looked at you, his blue eyes meeting yours "Thanks for bringing the papers. That's all."

You blinked a few times, frowning a little bit as you saw him take the papers and just start working with a frustrated expression on his face. As much as you knew you should just get up and go, you decided to say something. You sat at the edge of your chair, catching Elijah's attention almost immediately.

"Mister Kamski, if I may ask, is everything okay?"

He just looked at you for a few seconds, analysing you as he often did, his eyes burning on your skin. He hesitated again, moving his eyes away from you and nodding. "Yes, Y/N."

You nodded, noticing he didn't want to talk, and got up quickly, having his eyes following your every movement. "If you need something, I will be on my desk."

"Sure."

 

 

***

  
You had already walked over almost all the places on the Cyberlife tower that Kamski could be, but couldn't find the man anywhere. You bit your lip as you remembered a place where he would likely be: the lab. He sometimes would go there to inspect the projects and mess with some spare parts when he had the time to do so, and you hated going there. You didn't like to see the unfinished androids laying around. Kamski had done a great work on them after all, they looked incredibly human.

Taking a deep breath you decided to go to the lab to check if you were right, getting there as fast as you could, entering it and almost immediately seeing Elijah sitting in one of the long tables there with something on his hands. You noticed how the lab was empty, almost laughing to yourself at that. Elijah must've had told all of the people working there to leave so he could be alone. You couldn't stop yourself from observing him working, he was so concentrated he hadn't noticed you entering. His blue eyes seemed so focused on the small piece of metal on his hands, moving quickly together with the movements of his hands. A strand of his long hair were on his face, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it, although to you it seemed to be making his work a little more difficult.

After a few seconds of you admiring him while he was in a complete state of focus, he seemed to notice that you were there, moving his eyes and catching you staring at him. You raised your eyebrows, noticing his expression softened a little once he laid his eyes on you. You felt your cheeks blush with that.

"Y/N?" he asked once you didn't speak at all "Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no. No. I just- I was looking for you, sir. Had to remember you to get ready for the meeting."

Kamski made a sound from the bottom of his throat, as if he wasn't happy with your words, and went back to doing what he was doing before, gesturing for you to come closer. You could see his eyes getting lost again, as if the only thing that existed on his world was that piece of metal. You approached him, looking at what he was doing carefully, not having a clue of what he was messing with. He raised his eyes at you, seeming to flash you a small smile while he showed you the thing on his hands.

"You know what this is?" you just shook your head, making him smile again and you could feel your cheeks blushing again "It's the voice module of a AK400. It was defective, so I'm fixing it myself."

You didn't know what to say, you were used to just stay quiet and hear what he had to say, but you could feel he wanted you to say something, so you just took a deep breath before doing your best to keep this conversation going. "Why not tell someone to fix it?"

"It was just this one module. I could do it myself so that's what I'm doing." his eyes looked at yours for a few seconds "You want to help me with this?"

"I would love to, sir, but I have no idea how to fix something like that."

"It's easy, I've already done almost all the hard work. Here..." he got up, gently placing the module on your hands, getting dangerously close to you "See those loose wires? Just connect them to their respective places, they're color coded so you can't go wrong."

You carefully connected the wires he was telling you, trying your best not to shake while you did so. He looked at you the whole time, observing your expression and the movements of your hands during the whole thing. Once you finished, you raised your eyes to look at him while he only took a small lid and a screwdriver, starting to close the whole thing while you still held it. Once he was finished, he took the module out of your hands and placed it on top of the table, sitting down again.

"See? Not that complicated."

"I'm sure it was only because you did all the work beforehand. _And_ the wires were color coded."

He smiled, making a nice warmth run through your body. You couldn't feel more ridiculous if you wanted to. The fact that a simple smile from him caused that reaction on you was almost comic. You then noticed that his eyes were lost while he thought about something, his hands fiddling with the now fixed voice module.

"You know, Y/N... I can understand androids very well." he started, making you frown "Their code, their mechanical parts, all of that seems so clear in my mind. Everything about them is so simple to me." he looked at you with his eyebrows raised, smiling a bit "It's as if someone did all of the work and color coded for me, I just can't go wrong with them. But I guess that's just because I've been around them for so long, working on them for a long time. I just got used to them."

You listened closely, trying to understand where he was going with that, and you saw his expression changed as he reflected on something.

"I think that's the reason I can't understand people that well anymore... I don't even understand myself sometimes." he crossed his arms over the table, looking at the white marble with a lost expression "People are more complicated than just code."

"But that's what makes us human, isn't it?" You got closer to him, seeing him looking up at you again "It's what makes us different from the androids you created. They have such human features, but at the end they're just codes and plastic."

"And we are just living thoughts and flesh." he raised his eyebrows at you

"No, I don't think we're that simple. The notion we are living beings alone is already something bigger than the androids will ever get. What would our lives be if we believed we were never really living to begin with? I can only imagine it would be empty and without a purpose."

"And what exactly is the purpose of our lives?" you could easily notice how his demeanor changed, his egocentric side showing up as he tried to see how much you actually knew about what you were talking about

You wondered if backing away wasn't the best option, but you've already started that conversation, so you would finish. You smiled softly before answering, noticing his expression softening with that.

"The purpose of our lives, mister Kamski, is living." he raised his eyebrows, not really satisfied with your answer, but you quickly added more "Life was made to be lived, if people want to find some bigger purpose for themselves, it's their call, it's their right as a living being. But life was made to be lived, and it's up to you how you'll live it."

"And that's it? That's the whole purpose? Shouldn't it have a bigger purpose than just _living_?"

"Why should it?" he frowned "Why can't we just live?"

"Seems pretty boring to me."

"Sometimes it's boring to just live. But sometimes it's all we had to do." you looked away, thinking about your own words "Have you lived, sir?"

Your eyes went back to him and you noticed his eyes were on you again, but you could see something resembling admiration inside of them. Your cheeks blushed again for the millionth time that day as you just stared at the hypnotizing blue of his iris. His expression then changed as he let out a small laughter.

"I should've talked to you before, Y/N..." he mumbled "You're just another proof I can't understand people _at all_..."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought you were just like an android, just obeying orders and not questioning what I said. I'm sorry for ever thinking that," he shook his head lightly "there's more to you than thoughts and flesh."

This time, your entire face heat up as you heard him saying those words. You though that maybe you were imagining things, maybe you were actually sleeping and that whole day was just a dream. But the moment he got up from his chair again, getting close to you and looking down at your eyes with some kind of doubt inside of his own, you couldn't be more sure that this was real life and it was all happening.

His hand went to grab yours, taking it to his lips as he kissed it gently, making your senses overflow with the nervousness that hit you. His hand caressed yours lightly still, while his eyes went directly to your eyes again, and this time you saw how uncertain about all his movements he was at that moment. Seemed surreal to know Elijah Kamski was uncertain about something, and yet there he was.

You noticed he didn't know what to say when he moved his eyes away from you, only holding your hand close to him. His own cheeks now had a rose colored tonality. You decided that if he was hesitant, you wouldn't be. You gave one step ahead, making your bodies touch and gaining his full attention when your other hand held his face with a light touch. You moved to kiss him, catching his lips with yours and starting a soft kiss. He seemed more confident after that, moving his free hand to your waist and taking your hand to rest on his chest while he moved his to your face.

The kiss was slow and even kind of romantic, you were enjoying his company and he was enjoying yours. Your hand moved to his hair, taking the hairband that kept it together before tangling your fingers on it, making him react to your action with a pleased sound that came from his mouth. After that, the kiss turned desperate, his hands roamed through your body like he needed to feel every part of you, and stopped on your ass, bringing you even closer to him.

You both stopped to breathe, and you took that moment to look into his eyes, noticing that — even if more confident with all of that now — he still had hesitation inside his eyes. You decided you would take this hesitation out of him one way or another, licking your lips before placing them in the crook of his neck. You noticed his surprise once you started placing kisses on his neck, running your hands through his body. You were surprised yourself once you felt his muscles over his shirt, you didn't think he would have those. Your hands pushed him towards his chair again and you made him sit down, looking down at him.

Slowly and being careful to not scare him off, you got down on your knees, looking up at him as you saw his whole face going red. You kept your neutral expression, trying not to smile at the man in front of you. "May I, sir?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds, seeming to not be able to find the words, but quickly nodded at you. Your hands moved up his legs, getting to the button of his pants quickly and unbuttoned it, noticing his member growing with the antecipation. His blood seemed to be concentrated on his face and between his legs, and you couldn't help but smile at that. The fact that you were making the one and only Elijah Kamski like that made you feel powerful.

You pulled his pants and underwear out of the way, moving one of your hands to grab his member, causing him to let out a soft moan and hold the armrests of his chair strongly. You started moving your hand, looking at his face to catch his reactions while he seemed to have trouble on looking at one place at time — once looking at your hand on his dick, once looking at your face. When you finally placed your lips on his cock he finally seemed to break, any hesitation on him leaving like it was never there. One of his hands tugged your hair while he helped you setting a pace that pleased him. It wasn't long until his hips started moving, thrusting into your mouth a few times while holding himself to not make any loud noises. The realization that you were on the lab of the Cyberlife tower, doing a blowjob on your _boss_ hit you like cold water, making you fear the possibility of being caught. Elijah seemed to notice something was wrong and stopped what he was doing, pulling your hair to take your mouth out of him. He looked at you almost worriedly and you just shook your head.

"Anyone could enter and catch us." you mumbled

He took a few seconds to understand your words, still dazed for everything that was happening. Once he fully understood what you meant, he moved slightly, taking something out of his pocket. He typed something quickly on his phone, seeming to get more and more upset as the seconds went by, once he was already hard and not receiving any kind of stimulation. The noise of a text being sent was heard in the empty lab and he put the phone away, on top of the table, running his hand through your hair once he did so.

"No one will enter now." he said, tugging your hair as a silent request for you to continue what you were doing

You frowned, still uncertain, until you heard a voice coming from the speakers that were spread over the entire Cyberlife tower. Someone was saying the lab was closed until second order, and you raised your eyebrows at Kamski, seeing him smile. For a moment you forgot he was the CEO of this whole thing, he had this kind of power.

Now, feeling safer to keep going, you attended his request and let your mouth fall back on him, getting a pleased sound out of him. You let him set the pace, moving your tongue through his whole length to try and take out more of those pleased sounds out of his mouth, but you stopped once you felt like he was getting too close to his orgasm. You took his hand out of your hair and got up, leaning against him and kissing him with desire running through your body. You could feel yourself getting wet at just the thought of having him, and couldn't wait till that happened.

He stopped the kiss, moving you to sit on top of the table while he was still sitting down. He was now between your legs, and you felt your whole body shake as he looked at you intensely. His hands lightly went inside your dress, holding the sides of your panties and pulling them down without ceremonies. He lifted one of your legs, placing it on his shoulder as he started to distribute kisses through your skin, making a trail on your inner thigh and getting closer and closer to your core. He lifted the dress so nothing would he on his way when he finally sunk his face on you, sucking and licking your clit. You moaned as you felt his mouth pleasing you like that, but you could feel he was still hesitating and you couldn't stop yourself from wondering if he had done this before. Your hand held his hair and his eyes looked at you, searching for approval. You bit your lip, fixing your position and kept your gaze on him.

"Yes, like— _ah_... Like this."

You helped him, giving him the ways to better please you, and soon you were trying not to scream from the pleasure. He ran his tongue through your folds, making you almost fall completely on the table, right before moving away from you and getting up. He leaned against your body, searching for your mouth before you felt his dick running through your pussy. The antecipation of having him inside of you made you moan between the kiss, and you quickly moved your hips to show you wanted him.

To your surprise, he wasn't hesitant there. With one strong push, he was completely inside of you, filling you up completely. Both of you screamed, the feeling overwhelming your bodies. Elijah grabbed your hips, starting a fast pace suddenly, and you just laid down on the table, letting yourself enjoy the sensation of having him going in and out of you in such a delicious way. The sound of flesh against flesh and his desperate sounds made you moan even more, feeling that, if he kept this pace, it wouldn't take long for you to cum. You sat down on the table, wrapping your arms over his shoulders and taking his lips on another desperate kiss, which seemed to make him only go faster and harder. You both broke the kiss, needing the air to keep going, but his lips quickly moved to the crook of your neck, placing sloppy kisses on your skin and sometimes softly biting you.

It wasn't long until you screamed from your orgasm, your walls clenching Elijah inside of you as you got your release. He moaned, giving you a few more hard thrusts before you felt him cumming inside of you. You watched as his face contorted in pleasure, he seemed to forget how to breathe for a moment too. You smiled, kissing his parted lips while he was still coming down from the daze of his orgasm. Elijah kept you close, caressing slightly your back and placing small kisses on your shoulder, neck and jaw.

He moved to look at you, his blue eyes showing something bordering adoration, and you felt your insides flutter with that look. He kissed you softly one last time before start speaking.

"When I wanted to talk to you earlier," he started, his voice was low and tired now "was to ask you if you wanted to go to grab a coffee with me. I couldn't bring your coffee this morning, so I was going to ask you out. But again, I still don't understand humans very well..."

You looked at him, still not believing his words before laughing. He observed you laugh, his eyes analyzing every aspect of your expression, and you just shook your head. "I would be happy to grab a coffee with you, sir."

Elijah smiled, placing a kiss on your lips before moving away from you and taking your panties from the ground to give it to you with a smile on his face, making you blush softly. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow. But I think I'm running late for my meeting now."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it or not, I need validation.


End file.
